


Onyx's 2019 Darktober

by OnyxSinz (OnyxianDrake)



Series: Onyx's Kinktober Catch Up [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Biting, Crying, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Nightmare, Non-Con Impregnation, Non-Consensual Recording, Pain, Painful Sex, Restraints, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Skull Fucking, Smoking, Somnophilia, Underage - Freeform, Vore, gagging, lamiatale, non-con drugging, non-con somnophilia, soul manipulation, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxianDrake/pseuds/OnyxSinz
Summary: Is it October, or 2019? No, but I'm late to the party and want to do these prompts anyways.Starting out with dark prompts because I'm a sadist, will eventually catch up on Kinktobers. These will likely be no more than 1k wordsPlease read the tags for warnings.[DISCONTINUED]
Relationships: Cage - Relationship, Fell!Sanster, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Rottenberry - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale), SpicyHoneyMustard - Relationship, SpicyPuff, Spicykustard - Relationship
Series: Onyx's Kinktober Catch Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683328
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Table of Contents

[ **Chapter 1 - Mind Control/Hypnotism** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400955/chapters/56080936#workskin)

**Ship**: SpicyPuff (UF!Papyrus x UT!Papyrus)

**Warnings**: Dub-Con Soul Manipulation that is used for Mind Control

**Summary**: Papyrus wants Edge to help him be more confident in his relationship, Edge has other ideas for what he should do.

[ **Chapter 2 - Drugging/Somnophilia** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400955/chapters/56094001#workskin)

**Ship**: SpicyHoneyMustard (UF!Papyrus x US!Papyrus x UF!Sans)

**Warnings**: Non-Con Drugging/Somnophilia, Explicit Non-con/Rape

**Summary**: Agreeing to smoke some weed with Red turns out to be the worst thing Stretch could have done.

[ **Chapter 3 - Vore** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400955/chapters/56138404#workskin)

**Ship**: RottenBerry (SF!Sans x US!Sans)

**Warnings**: Non-Con Vore, Paralytic Venom, Non-Con Biting

**Summary**: Blue really should've listened to his brother and not gotten a lamia...now it was too late.

[ **Chapter 4 - Fucking Machine** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400955/chapters/56178781#workskin)

**Ship**: Cage (Salvias x UT! Sans)

**Warnings**: Explicit Non-Con/Rape, Painful Sex, Crying, Abusive Relationship

**Summary**: Salvias cares for Sans, he knows that, but she can also be...really, really mean.

[ **Chapter 5 - Force Feeding/Oviposition** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400955/chapters/56272885#workskin)

**Ship**: Fell!Sanster (UF!Sans x UF!Gaster)

**Warnings**: Non-Con/Rape, Gags, Restraints, Explicit Non-Con Impregnation, Underage, Nightmare, Dub-Con Fingering

**Summary**: Red thought he escaped the doctor years ago, but then again, mental scars never seem to truly heal.

[ **Chapter 6 - Face Fucking** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400955/chapters/56273965)

**Ship**: SpicyKustard (UF!Papyrus x UT!Sans x UF!Sans)

**Warnings**: Non-Con/Rape, Kidnapping, Skull Fucking, Pain

**Summary**: Sans didn’t know where he was or who this false copy of his brother was, but he already knew he was in for a bad time.

[ **Chapter 7 - Photography/Videotaping** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400955/chapters/57307222)

**Ship**: Fell!Sansby (UF!Sans x UF!Grillby)

**Warnings**: Non-Consensual Sex Recording, Dub-Con Sex, Drunk Sex

****Summary** : **Red didn’t know what this video was, but one thing was for certain...he wasn’t drinking at Grimby’s again.


	2. Mind Control/Hypnotism (SpicyPuff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dub-Con Soul Manipulation that is used for Mind Control
> 
> Summary: Papyrus wants Edge to help him be more confident in his relationship, Edge has other ideas for what he should do.

“You’re certain this will help me be more confident when Sans and I...get intimate?” Papyrus asked, a pale blush spreading across his cheekbones.

“Yes,” Edge replied shortly. “Now are you going to cooperate or not? I’m not going to waste my time trying to help if you’re indecisive.”

Papyrus scoffed, putting his hands on his hips, “Yes, I will! There’s no need to be rude, Edgy-me- oh!”

Edge was quick to shove Papyrus back so he was sitting on the bed, not in the mood to keep listening to the nonsense the supposed ‘original’ version of himself always seemed to spout. He still didn’t understand why this version of himself was considered the original, but the conversation had long since been considered ended.

“Shut up and summon your soul, I don’t have all day,” Edge snapped, crossing his arms and waiting.

Papyrus sputtered but didn’t come up with anything proper to respond with, cheekbones officially a bright orange. Summoning his soul was part of it, yes, he knew, but it didn’t make it anymore inappropriate! But...if it was for his brother, he could do anything!

Edge watched as the inverted heart was summoned forward, his softer counterpart looking away, abashed.

“Please be gentle-!”

He was gasping before he could even finish his sentence, Edge having punctured the sharp, ungloved tip of his thumb into the heart. It was an uncommon practice in his underground, sure, with nobody trusting their soul to anybody. However, it was an efficent one when done correctly, mostly used for torture, back room interrogation, or control of collared monsters.

The direct tap to the very essence of a monster, the perfect ‘control room’ as his brother would call it, to direct a monster. Or he could inflict pain, but that was not the purpose of doing this. Oh no. He had other plans for his overly soft and naive duplicate, and it wasn’t to make him more confident.

Smirking, he moved closer, using his free hand to grab Papyrus’ chin, looking into his alternate’s sockets, those little white eyelights already fuzzy around the edges, showing how ready he was to meld into whatever Edge decided he should be.

He was going to have fun.


	3. Drugging/Somnophilia (SpicyHoneyMustard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-Con Drugging/Somnophilia, Explicit Non-con/Rape
> 
> Summary: Agreeing to smoke some weed with Red turns out to be the worst thing Stretch could have done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already broke my "less than 1k" limit. Fuck.

Red grinned wide as he watched the taller, softer skeleton in front of him as he took a long drag of the joint Red had provided him. His own was still burning away in his hand, but he was more preoccupied watching the honeybun go through his. Usually they’d pass one between them, and with his own universe’s stock they’d easily be high as kites, especially his brother’s softer counterpart.

However, he had other plans for the evening, and as he took his own slow draw of his less potent blunt. Edge was due back any minute, and Stretch was almost officially KOed. It wouldn’t be long before he’d be passing out, considering how hazy his eyelids were, and how slow and sluggish his movements had been getting. Another sign of just how high the skeleton was being the fact he hadn’t spoken in ten minutes.

Red sighed and reluctantly snuffed out his own pot on the ashtray, leaving it there and stretching with a low groan as his spine popped. Even the movement and noise didn’t get the leanbean to look over, and it only made him grin wider. Simply plucking the blunt from between Stretch’s teeth and setting it aside with his own, he sat back down on the couch, only this time he was straddling Stretch’s femurs.

“‘ey pal, wanna do somethin’ fun?” He chuckled lowly, voice rougher than it had been earlier, likely to blame on the smoking, and the arousal at what they had planned for the tall weakling.

Stretch blinked slow, eyelights fighting to focus on Red, and that’s all he needed to know their plan was easily in action already. Edge wouldn’t mind if he got started, would he?

...nah, he wouldn’t mind Red prepping the stringbean, even though he was likely moments away from coming inside.

Red clacked their teeth together, shoving his tongue into Stretch’s mouth, tasting the shared smokiness of the marijuana between them. The latter’s own tongue was summoned, but too slow and uncoordinated to do much, just like how his only reaction to the almost painful hit of teeth on teeth only made him grunt faintly. He was limp, pliant and oh so sweet on Red’s tongue, and he couldn’t wait to taste more of him.

Pulling from the one sided kiss, Red’s hands were quickly finding their way into Stretch’s track pants, unceremoniously tugging them lower. He had to get off the couch for a moment to do so, but he was right back where he started before the Swap monster could even blink. Which didn’t say much for Red’s speed as much as how out of it the taller skeleton was.

“Yer gonna love this,” Red snickered, hand groping along the warmed bone of his pelvic arch, gripping it firmly when Stretch jolted away from the sudden touch. “Just relax~”

Red grinned hearing the door’s many locks unlock, one by one, Stretch’s blinking growing more constant, almost desperate to drag himself out of the haze Red had tricked him into. Still, only garbled gasps and small whimpers escaped the heavily drugged skeleton, weak and unresistant to Red’s hand sweeping along his inlet. The bone was starting to glow a faint yellow-orange, akin to the color of the honey the taller monster had as his choice of condiment.

There was a large hand on his shoulder suddenly, but it was weak, barely pressing against him. Red easily smacked it away, grinning sharply towards Edge when he noticed the skeleton behind the couch.

“‘ey boss.”

“I told you to wait until he was unconscious,” Edge replied sharply, Stretch flinching when Red tugged at his symphysis, a small whimper escaping him.

“Thought I’d get him nice ‘n prepped for ya,” Red snickered, eyelights flickering back to Stretch’s pelvis when the raw magic started flooding the empty cavity. “Finally.”

“Hmph, seems you’re hardly succeeding even at that.”

Red flipped the bird towards him, starting to stir the swirling magic with two fingers, Stretch getting more vocal as he did, and seemingly more active.

“C’mon, honeybun, give us a nice little pussy~”

Another choked sound escaped Stretch at the almost agonizing pleasure that touching unformed magic gave, and his soul instinctively forced it to construct around the intrusions to lessen the overwhelming sensation.

“Are you certain he won’t remember this?” Edge sneered as he came back from his room, armor replaced with tight ripped jeans and a simple black t-shirt, despite not necessarily needing to be dressed for their fun.

“Guaranteed,” Red quipped back, curling his fingers against the plush walls of Stretch’s summon, forcing out another weak moan, this time the jolt of his hips pressing into Red’s hand instead of trying to get away.

“Good,” Edge hummed, sockets narrowing as he grabbed Stretch’s chin, turning his skull towards him where he was once more standing behind the couch. “He’s crying.”

Red snickered as Stretch gave another low whine, thumbing the small pearl of nerves before pulling his fingers away, “Well yeah, I said he won’t remember this shit, not that he’s completely out of it yet.

Edge only huffed, letting go of Stretch and walking around the couch, Red quick to stumble back onto his feet as he moved out of the way, despite the telling glow of red in his shorts of the effect the situation had on him. But his brother’s perverted interest wasn’t Edge’s focus. No, his focus was on the sorry excuse of a skeleton that was one of his counterparts.

Grabbing the front of the gaudy orange hoodie, it was easy to shove Stretch properly onto the couch, the limp skeleton barely able to flail or land properly on his back. Edge was in control of his movements, grabbing one of his femurs and wrenching it up, earning a pained, warbling cry from the monster below him.

The Fell monster smirked as he unzipped his pants, shoving them down just enough to draw out his own erection. He didn’t bother prepping Stretch anymore than Red had, already seeing the secondary effects of the drug beginning to have arousal practically ooze from the lips of his cunt.

Driving in straight to the hilt, Edge grunted and had to hold himself there for a moment, sockets closing at the sensation of the velvety tightness around his cock. Stretch had initially yelped weakly at the penetration, but now was panting shakily, his breath catching here and there. Edge couldn’t imagine why, with how well known his alternate was for being even more of a slut than their Lust counterparts.

“Aw, boss, he’s crying again,” Red crooned, snickering a moment after.

Edge glanced up and smirked at the sight, Stretch staring up at the ceiling blankly, his rattling bones and heaving ribs the only sign he was still feeling every little thing with the small whimpers he gave intermittently. He drew himself out only about half way before sharply thrusting back in, earning a strangled sound from his unwilling partner, and a quiver of his walls tightening.

Only moving to adjust his hold to the ashtray’s hips, with one of his legs tossed over his shoulder, Edge began driving into the tight hole Stretch provided. He didn’t care if the skeleton was enjoying it or not, but Edge sure as hell was. For such a slutty, shameless and disgusting slob, he was tight, and that was doing wonders for Edge’s building pleasure.

Edge himself was barely panting, the wet sound of him fucking into Stretch being the only noise he was making, while the skeleton in his grasp was gasping wetly, moaning and crying softly. A particular thrust had Stretch’s magic tightening around Edge’s, and the Fell monster swore under his breath before forcing himself deep as he emptied his load into the whimpering, crying mess below him, that had since gone limp and unmoving.

Pulling out left a dripping mess from the unconscious skeleton, but he didn’t bother with getting to cleaning it, knowing Red was still achingly watching and waiting for permission for his turn as Edge dismissed his magic and zipped his pants back up.

“Make sure to clean him up when you’re done and put him in your room,” Edge rumbled, leaving his bother to practically dive face first into the mix of Stretch and his brother’s magic leaking from the former.

Edge simply got to work on dinner, listening to the barely audible whimpers and moans, and overly audible oral his brother was doing.


	4. Vore (RottenBerry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-Con Vore, Paralytic Venom, Non-Con Biting
> 
> Summary: Blue really should've listened to his brother and not gotten a lamia...now it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care for vore much myself so this one's short ><

Blue was beginning to wonder if he should have taken his brother’s advice before adopting a lamia-

** _Crash_ **

-considering Blue felt like he was trapped in his own home with this supposedly sweet snake. It was easily four times the size of him just with its torso, and he didn’t want to think of the constricting body he’d barely escaped from once.

Now, he was hiding in his room, soul racing and wishing he hadn’t dropped his phone when fighting to get away from Razz, his lamia. It was a skeleton, like him, except for the snake part, obviously. And apparently, cannibalistic, if that could apply between them considering they were both skeleton.

** _Crash_ **

Blue barely let a whimper escape as he heard the breaking glass, or, at least what he assumed was glass. It could’ve been porcelain dishes for all he knew, but now it was silent, and that’s what had sweat slowly beading on his skull. Surely the snake couldn’t hear him that well, right?

Wrong, he thought as the linen closet door was literally ripped from the hinges, the only thing Blue could do was scream, kick and claw as Razz lunged. Regardless, the moment he felt the dual pricks of pain from fangs sinking into his arm, Blue knew he was doomed.

Razz’s venom wasn’t venomous, but it was paralytic, and within just a few more seconds of struggling, Blue could feel everything going numb. Slowly everything from his hands and feet began falling numb, climbing up his arms and legs until he could barely keep his head from bobbing around like a ragdoll as he was moved.

Razz seemed pleased at his limpness, coiling up comfortably and lying him back over them so he was staring up at the snake's face, his sight upside down. Blue closed his eyes the minute he saw Razz’s jaw unhinging, hoping his brother at least would be okay without him as he felt the disgusting, warm magic slowly enveloping him.


	5. Fucking Machine(Cage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit Non-Con/Rape, Painful Sex, Crying, Abusive Relationship
> 
> Summary: Salvias cares for Sans, he knows that, but she can also be...really, really mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship name is crappy and the ship is crappy, so they go together well!! Also this one ended up over 1k with the initial version, but now it's just under that uvu
> 
> Salvia is the scientific name for Sage, the flower of which is the color of Salvias' magic, and Sans' magic is a cornflower blue, so Sage x Cornflower = Cage, it's fitting.
> 
> Salvias is an OC of mine that's a skeleton with a Clouded Leopard skull and horns, with her claws/horns/fangs being silver.
> 
> CW: abusive relationship, painful sex, crying, rape

“You know what to do,” Salvias purred, Sans shivering feeling her silver-tipped, sharpened phalanges twitch on his back where her hand was resting.

He didn’t stop shivering, either, watching Salvias walk over to the bed and sit down almost elegantly, slitted purple eyelights watching him. Sans knew now wasn’t the time to test her patience, but he slowly undressed regardless, purposefully summoning his full body beforehand. It was easier then to keep her distracted, buy himself just a few more moments to pull his thoughts together.

Sans knew he was somewhat successful when Salvias purred louder, slits widening slightly as he could almost feel her eyes drag over his body once his shorts finally dropped. He made his way over, almost in physical pain forcing himself to do so, deciding to give one last attempt to get her to consider being gentler.

He stopped where her legs were crossed at the knee, a sign there was only a small chance he’d get away with trying to tempt her and stall the inevitable. Having to step on his tip toes even with her sitting, he clacked a soft kiss to the front of her teeth with his own, pulling back to look at her hopefully.

“Will you touch me before I get on?” Sans forced himself to practically beg, feeling a small sense of accomplishment when her legs uncrossed and pulled him between them by the hips. The brighter purple and further rounding of her eyelights a good sign, along with the building rumbling purr.

“Just for a moment,” Salvias rumbled, nuzzling the smaller skeleton softly as he relaxed a small bit.

Sans spread his legs when her hand dipped down behind him, shuddering as two long phalanges pressed into him dry. It wasn’t painful, but it was uncomfortable, a welcome difference. Just the light touch of her targeting that one sensitive spot had him shuddering and pressing into her touch, magic slowly lubricating itself at the pleasure. He knew it was going to happen, but he still whined when she drew her fingers out.

“Be a good boy and go sit on the machine,” Salvias purred lowly, Sans slowly nodding and moving to do what she said, legs shaky.

Just positioning himself over the magic construct had his stomach clenching uncomfortably just at the thought of the stretch the large dick was going to cause. Not an unfamiliar one, but painful.

Pressing down, Sans shuddered and teared up as just the tip popped in, already feeling the sting of being forced open. He had to put effort into working himself further down, unable to stop the tears from the pain as he was stretched to his limits. A sob escaped him once it was completely sheathed inside him.

“Good boy,” Salvias hummed, a cry forcing its way out as Sans felt the vibrations start. “Now ride it.”

He didn’t want to, he remembered the barbs on her summon, and how they weren’t as rounded as usual. Regardless, he painstakingly lifted himself up, feeling the tips of each and every one dragging down the sensitive walls. It hurt, so, so bad, but at the same time the false nerves lit up at the stimulation.

It was easier rocking back down to the base after he managed to pull himself halfway up, but that didn’t seem to be what Salvias wanted. Sans whined when she moved closer.

“W-wait, I-I’ll do it, just-”

Salvias shushed him, nuzzling his cheek. Sans leaned into that comfort despite the tears not stopping, and he had to force himself to keep from crying. He didn’t fight as he was moved to lie down, the toy pulling at his already sore magic as it had to move with him. Slowly Sal pulled the machine away, Sans digging his phalanges into the bed as he trembled from the pain and pleasure signals it sent to his soul.

Finally just the tip was in, and Sans was sobbing weakly, hearing the flip of the switch and suddenly he was filled to the brim with a bruising thrust of the toy. Then came the overwhelming sensation as it pulled just as quickly out, feeling like the walls of his summoned pussy were being ripped, even though he knew they weren’t.

It was agonizing, the thrusting making him squirm, his magic tightening and making it that much worse as moans mixed with his sobs. The pain was slowly being drowned out by the pleasure, the familiar coiling in between his legs making him jerkily grind into the thrusting now, trying to get over the edge to not feel everything for just a few moments.

Another click and Sans was screaming as his came, arching as the construct stayed lodged inside him, vibrating almost painfully with the intensity. Everything was white and his entire body felt tingly when he began to come down from his climax, whimpering and twitching into, or perhaps away from, Salvias’ touch along his hips, soft and almost ticklish.

The machine was still vibrating, but it wasn’t thrusting, and that was a relief in itself. The small skeleton choked on a sob as Salvias licked away his tears, sight blurry with them still coming.

“N-no more- please- please,” He pleaded, hands scrabbling to cling to her clothes.

The vibrations stopped and he went limp, breathing hitching as Salvias purred, gasping when a cold phalange teased his clit.

“Hm...I think you can go one more round~”

Sans almost wished he was dead instead.


	6. Force Feeding/Oviposition(Fell!Sanster)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-Con/Rape, Gags, Restraints, Explicit Non-Con Impregnation, Underage, Nightmare, Dub-Con Fingering
> 
> Summary: Red thought he escaped the doctor years ago, but then again, mental scars never seem to truly heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a big fan of Force Feeding, so I put more preference on Oviposition, and slipped in some Fellcest at the end.

Red couldn’t control the tears slowly trailing down the sides of his skull. There wasn’t a point, it wouldn’t make him stop and it never was worth the effort in the end. Being complacent would keep Edge alive and happy, he couldn’t take that away from him.

Even if he wanted to claw and fight and kill the person behind the hands rubbing over his bones, targeting every spot that made his magic jump to react. His soul felt tight and sick, not wanting to give in to the doctor’s demands. But then one of the hands grabbed his soul, and he choked on a whine as the intent flooded his soul, demanding his magic to shape.

It left everything spinning, his ribs heaving and everything feeling tingly and hot, sweat beading on his bones. Moving just the bare minimum the restraints permitted, he could feel the magic covering from the bottom of his ribs to his knees. Red closed his sockets, not wanting to know what Wings made him summon this time, what he was going to do.

He tried distancing himself mentally, he tried, but it never worked no matter what he needed. Never when his body was summoned, never when-

A small gasp escaped him, before once more he clenched his jaw tight, not wanting to think about the gloved fingers probing into his summoned pussy. Just the word made him feel dirty, the way the doctor used it, sneered it at him like it was something bad. If Wings didn’t like it, then why the hell did he make Red summon it nearly every time?!

Red whimpered when the fingers properly slipped into him, rattling against the metal table as they rocked in and out of him. He hated how it felt, how his soul felt jittery, how his own body moved into the touches without his permission, as little as it was. The tears were coming faster now, ribs heaving with shaky breaths as the fingers began spreading him open wide. It burned, but all the same small moans escaped him with the soft sobs.

Then the fingers were drawn out, and he tried following after, a whine escaping him, making his cheeks flush with magic in shame, hearing Wings chuckle.

“For all your stubbornness to not summon your sex, you do seem to enjoy it.”

A weak growl rumbled in Red’s chest, unable to snarl and swear with the gag tight around his skull, straining at his jaws.

It ended in a squeak when something cold pressed at the entrance to his magic, but he cut it off quickly, pulling at the restraints once more.

“Once this is done you can be as lazy as you wish while they incubate.”

_ What? _

Red couldn’t not look at that, as much as he knew he shouldn’t have, when he spotted the machine. There was a clear chamber with round orbs sitting in some kind of liquid, and a tube stretched from it to where it tapered at the end. It was different from the thinner tubes and other tools the doctor used, but he knew what the orbs were as the word clicked.

_ Eggs _ . There were  _ eggs  _ in the machine and-

Red gargled incoherently around the gag as the end of the tube was finally being pressed into him properly, his spine arching as he tried to fight out of the restraints the further it tunneled into him. It hit a point where Wings had to force it hard, and the pain had him reeling. Then it was stretching, and Red was sobbing, begging through the gag for it to stop.

He barely registered Wings simply sighing at him, making some offhand remark about how he was overreacting. The pain had turned to a sharp throbbing one, Red panting to regain his breath from the muffled screaming.

There was no reprieve, either, as the tube seemed to start vibrating once the machine started up. He wanted to writhe and get it out, but he couldn’t do anything, he wanted to look away as he watched through tears as a very obvious orb started down the tube. He felt sick, overwhelmed, overstimulated, watching the egg move closer to his magic, and then slide further in with the tube until it slid into his womb.

He slammed his head back, squeezing his sockets shut because this couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t, it  _ couldn’t- _

A wet gasp wrenched its way from his throat as a sharp pain pinched at his clit, a sharp cry escaping his chest as he tried jolting away from the pleasure-pain. He felt hot and sweaty, trying to struggle away, finding his hands were being held tight in a larger hand and pinned to his chest.

Then there were fingers inside him, sharp and dragging against his walls, pressing at that one oh-so sensitive spot, and all he could see was white as he came.

Red woke again just a few moments later, a groggy, confused whine slipping out as he panted, shuddering at the fingers still rubbing his clit and inside him. He breathed slowly when he felt the clack of teeth against the back of his skull, and he regained awareness.

He was in the bedroom, not the lab. There were no white lights, no cold metal table, just a warm bed and body pressed against him. It wasn’t medical gloves on the hands touching him, just bone, and he relaxed into it, sobbing shakily knowing it was just Edge, not the doctor, and they were both safe.

Another shudder ran down his spine when the fingers pulled out and his own hands were released as he was pulled firmly against the taller skeleton, curling up as he rattled faintly. It was quiet, there wasn’t magic in his abdomen, there weren't  _ eggs _ , it was all okay.

And Edge wouldn’t bother asking when morning finally came around.


	7. Face Fucking(SpicyKustard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-Con/Rape, Kidnapping, Skull Fucking, Pain
> 
> Summary: Sans didn’t know where he was or who this false copy of his brother was, but he already knew he was in for a bad time.

When the blindfold was ripped off, Sans had already resigned himself to his fate. Taken at night, without a single warning, no clue if his brother was okay. He wanted to fight, but he couldn’t, not when he could feel the LV in the air. It made his mouth feel dry, his soul queasy, and when he looked up at his captor, he wanted to cry.

This wasn’t his Papyrus, just some sick version of him, along with another version of himself. Both scarred, both leering over his forcefully stripped form, his clothes in tatters on the ground. They both had touched him, invasive and forceful with that as well, leaving his bones sore from being grabbed and tugged.

Especially his arch, which was flushed with blue magic after his doppleganger had pinched, tugged and rubbed at it. His pelvis felt uncomfortably tight and warm, but he’d refused to let his magic summon.

They’d seemed to get bored at that, not a single word being spoken until he’d been forced on his knees, and he had a dick in his face.

“Suck.”

Sans hadn’t exactly listened, but he wasn’t fighting it either. Tears were pricking his sockets, and he gagged every so often until he’d forced himself to do the thumb trick to stop his soul from rolling with the threat of possibly forcing him to upheave magic. He stayed limp, staring in front of him, letting his throat get fucked raw until he choked on his counterpart’s release.

“Swallow, slut.”

Three words now, Sans registered vaguely, weakly doing so, if only to keep himself alive in hopes of seeing his brother was alright. If he was let go, that is. If he wasn’t, he’d ask about him. So long as Papyrus was safe, it didn’t matter. He didn’t matter.

Now there was an even longer dick in front of him, but this time he tried giving up a token fight, feeling ill at the thought of going down on his brother. Even if it wasn’t his brother, it was still a version of him.

It wasn’t until the long, red cock was aimed at his socket did he start fighting. He kicked, hit and struggled, shouting and begging for mercy. Sans couldn’t let them do it, couldn’t let something go into his skull, fuck with his head, in two different but very literal senses.

His clone had his hands pinned behind him, and Sans sobbed as his skull was grabbed and finally shoved down onto the red magic. The painfully dry and agonizing touch of intruding magic touching the sensitive focus of magic in his skull had him going limp. His soul was spasming, his face contorted into a silent wail.

Then he started crying as the sickening thrusting started, the friction turning into a wet glide as a mix of blue and red magic dripped from his socket, his thoughts muddling up into nothing but a buzzing tingle along his bones. Nothing else existed, just the pain in his socket and then the sharp warmth and splatter of someone else’s magic being released into his skull.

When Papyrus found him, staring into space on the porch, after three days of him being missing, he couldn’t remember what happened.

He couldn’t remember anything past going to bed; much less why he couldn’t see out of his left socket anymore.


	8. Photography/Videotaping(Fell!Sansby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-Consensual Sex Recording, Dub-Con Sex, Drunk Sex
> 
> Summary: Red didn’t know what this video was, but one thing was for certain...he wasn’t drinking at Grimby’s again.

“RED! YOU LAZY, DISGUSTING SLOB! GET UP!”

Red grumbled hearing the screaming from downstairs, skull feeling like he had sandpaper grinding away at the insides of his sockets. Reluctantly, he sat up, rubbing at his temple as he sluggishly made his way out of the room.

“Quiet the fuck down, bro, not feeling the yelling today,” Red snapped.

“WELL TOO FUCKING BAD! WHAT IS THIS?!”

Red winced when a phone was shoved in his face, snatching it from the taller skeleton and blinking at the screen. Slowly the picture cleared and his seething glare turned into a slack expression of shock.

‘ _ Snowdin Skeleton Slut _ ’

His face... _ his face _ was the thumbnail, what the fuck?

“WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?! IT’S ONE THING TO JUST KNOW YOU’RE IN BED WITH ALMOST EVERY MONSTER IN TOWN, IT’S ANOTHER TO LET EVERYONE SEE IT!”

“I...I didn’t know this was being recorded, bro…”

“WHAT?!”

Red couldn’t help it, he clicked play, watched as the screen loaded, the clip wobbly and unfocused at first, seemingly towards the end of the bed. He knew that bed...he knew that room. Would Grimby really…?

“ _ Ah fuck! _ ”

He flinched, watching as the camera focused and then moved to show his face, his body, bones naked and starkly contrasted against the dark comforter of the bed he was on. It was hard to ignore how everything could be seen; cheekbones flushed with magic, eyelights hazy, and his pelvis alight with magic being stretched up towards his ribs around the thick purple cock he was all too familiar with.

“ _ Go faster, fucker! _ ”

“ _ Oh? Here I thought you didn’t want to do any work. _ ”

Red shuddered hearing both his voice and Grimby’s, nonexistent stomach twisting unpleasantly when the purple elemental pulled out before giving a sharp thrust, forcing a small whimper out of his on-screen self.

“Why don’t you just fuck yourself on me?”

Another thrust, and Red could see how he tried to grind his hips for more control over the pace.

“ _ Fuck! Grimby! _ ”

He hated that whine, hearing himself do it, not remember a lick of anything that happened the night before past the familiar sore ache in his skull and pelvis. Usually it was pleasant, to know he’d had a nice, rough romp.

But this...this wasn’t okay, nothing with his casual agreement with Grimby, or regulars or anyone else included  _ recording _ or even  _ showing _ it to other people. The fact it was on the Undernet...he didn’t want to know what he’d experience if he went back to the bar. Did Grimby think he wouldn’t see it? Was he...was he proud of the fact he’d gotten a secret video of Red, betrayed what flimsy trust there was between them for casual sex.

Edge seemed to sense he wasn’t really watching the video anymore, gently taking the phone away to stop it as Red ran his hands over his skull, cringing away hearing the pleasure filled cry from his drunken self. He didn’t want to know how everyone was going to look at him now, he was supposed to be untouchable, both with Edge’s collar and his well known magic reserves and strength to make up for his HP.

But he knew one thing for certain...he wasn’t drinking at Grimby’s again.


End file.
